


My Tormentor, My Love, Be Near Me

by ThatOCLady



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anger, Angry Sex, Angst, Cussing, F/M, Fighting, Romance, Smoking, Smut, Swearing, ex trouble, praying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOCLady/pseuds/ThatOCLady
Summary: When your boyfriend informs you his ex-wife wants him back, a quarrel erupts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I avoid angst like the plague but this demanded to be written. I miss Nick, okay?

You sat by the window and wondered what you had done to deserve this. For every night since you had met him, you had gotten on your knees and prayed to God to save Nick. He was lost, you could tell. Your gentle care and sincere affection had not changed him a whit. Nick mistook your worrying for exhaustion from work. He would not believe that he was the one on the verge of burning out. Case after horrific case, having his daughter only on the weekends, seized by night terrors - his life required a divine intervention. And fool that he was, he thought you were it.  
The doorbell rang. You got rid of the cigarette/joint and walked to the door. Nick wouldn't be back so soon. Plus he would use his key. It might be...  
"Nick?"  
He lifted you in the air, branding a kiss on your lips. 

He had had a few glasses of whiskey. For courage, of course. Driving like that was a risk he didn't mind taking that night. All he could think of was the woman he loved and had hurt. The moment he saw you, he knew he had to have you. There was no poetic way about it. He needed you in his bones, in his wretched soul. He had wanted you for too long, loved you for too little. But he didn't care. He seemed to draw his breath from your lungs, his mouth upon yours. Your face felt hot under his thumb. Behind his closed eyes, he thought of your freckles. He would be kissing and counting every single one of them, even if it took him all night.  
"Nick, st-stop"  
"Can't", he kissed under your chin, "Won't"  
But he did. He would plead with you if he had to, to let him take you.  
"You're drunk", you said, "I can't"  
Nick walked to the couch and sat down. He held his head in his hands. His shoulders shook with mute sobs. What in God's name was he doing?  
"Díos", he wept, "Que voy a hacer? Qué debo hacer?!"  
He hid his face in his hands as you came over and rubbed his shoulders.  
"Please don't cry. Nick, please", you whimpered.  
He went into your arms without a forethought. You soothed him with tender caresses and kind words. 

The next morning saw Nick waking up on his couch. His shoes had been removed. There was a pillow under his head and a blanket over his body. His coat and tie were out of sight. The headache was too painful for him to play the memory game. He vaguely remembered you kissing his head before you covered him with something.  
He brushed his teeth, and looked for you in the apartment.  
"What are you doing?"  
You were packing a bag. You hadn't expected him to be up so soon. Nick held the doorframe.  
"Where are you going?"  
You tried to walk past him.  
"I'm going to make you some coffee"  
He held you back by the arm.  
"Where are you going with the bag, Y/N?"  
You sighed.  
"My friend's moving to Hawthorne. She is going to let me stay at her place for a while"  
"Why would you do that? You live here"  
"You clearly need some time to sort things out, Nick. I want you to have all the space you need - mental and physical"  
His hands were still on your arms. He walked you back into the room.  
"Space? You're not giving me space. You're running away!"  
You pushed his hands off yourself and yelled,  
"What the fuck do I have to stay here for, Nick?! To be your side dish?!"  
"You think that is why I am asking you to stay?"  
"That is exactly why!"  
"I want you to stay here because I want you to stay here. You know how I feel about you!"  
"Spare me that bullshit"  
"You are not going anywhere", he closed the door.  
"Nick, if you don't get out of my way..."  
He stood inches away from you.  
"I'm not letting you go until you tell me why"  
"You don't care about me, that's why!", you cried, "I am just a means of relief to you. You have no feelings for me! Who are you trying to fool?"  
"You're not going to believe me if I say anything now, are you?"  
"You have nothing to say, Nick. At least have the balls to tell the truth to my face - now that Maria wants you back, you have no use for me!"  
"Use?", he looked away, smiling at the stupidity of it all, "I have no idea how to 'use you. But you seem to know"  
"Oh", you feigned surprise, "Like you weren't trying to suck the life out of me last night, or-or my essence or charm or whatever shit that you think I have, one last time?! Why don't you just fuck me and get done with it, Amaro?!"  
"Maybe I will!"  
"Fucking do it then!" 

It happened in a flash. Nick lifted you over his shoulder and threw you on the bed. His hand was in your hair, and he pulled your face up to his. You two kissed, biting lips, nipping tongues. You pulled at his hair, dug your nails in his back. Nick ripped the buttons off your camisole and brought his mouth to your breast. You yelped when he bit your nipples through the bra. Your body was melded into his, as you grind your pelvis against his hard-on. Nick reclined to pull his shirt off. You pulled him down for another fierce kiss. Your hands unzipped his pants, tugged his boxers down. Nick entered you, making you moan into his mouth. You were calling upon God soon enough.  
"Oh god, Nick", you gasped.  
He moved within you, head hammering, heart throbbing, and wanting to make it good for you. The two of you seemed to fit together like it was meant to be. Laying his head on your shoulder, hips thrusting into you still, Nick closed his eyes. He embraced you, kissed you, felt you all over with greed, like you would slip from his hands like grains of sand. He wanted this - you - everyday.  
"I love you", he whispered into your ear, "So much"  
You closed your eyes against his shoulder, giving in to the pleasure. Your prayers had just been answered.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts or requests, let me know!


End file.
